All White and Shiny
by Crapbag
Summary: The doctors gets a surprise when they are being sent to a conference. Multiple pairings. M for mature readers although the doctors are not always so mature!
1. The meeting

A/N: Hi there people. It's been a while... So.. Here's the thing. I've been renewing the chapters for this story and added some as well. The old one I deleted and for you who have read that one, well I've changed some but most of it remains. I've got this idea when I was up in the mountains skiing and as I am on holiday now, I have the perfect opportunity to add more chapters and finish this. I will try to update every Monday and we'll see how that turns out!

Oh, and this plays out after Merediths drowning accident but before Burke's and Cristinas wedding. After George and Izzie kissed in the elevator too and Addison and Mark are on their finale day of the sixty-days limit!

I don't own anything, not the characters or the song. Nothing...

Enjoy!

_/ Let me tell you 'bout a boy I know_

_He's my baby and I love him so_

_Every morning when the sun comes up_

_He brings me coffee in my favorite cup_

_Hallelujah I just love him so /_

--:.-..--

Okay, so I've said that 4.30 come to damn early in the morning and that I would practically kill for a normal 9 to 5 job. But some days couldn't be better...

-GA--

"Good morning."

The darkness in the small on-call room breaks when cold hospital lights shoots its way in. The door shuts behind a dark figure with brown, perfectly mussed hair holding two hot, steaming cups of coffee. Meredith covers her eyes with the beds cover and pretends not to have heard the very familiar voice. She can hear the blinds turning so that the early sunbeams can give the sterilized on-call room an almost cozy glow. The cups are placed at the small table besides the bed and the mattress shifts under the other person's weight. A hand caress the covered part of Meredith's body and she can't resist the urge to flip the covers down a bit so that the warm hand can wake her sleepy body.

"Derek, stop watching me sleep!"

She whispers more softly then it's meant to and opens her eyes a tiny bit to see Derek sitting beside her, watching her sleep.

"Ah, but you look so cute. I brought coffee, see!"

Derek hurries to save himself from the wrath of his morning-cranky girlfriend by holding the coffee tempting in front of her. She takes a long sip, followed by another, and another before she puts the coffee beside and pulls Derek closer.

Meredith was the on-call intern last night so she has probably had only a few hours of sleep before Derek woke her up. He had gone home early because of an early surgery in the morning and she can smell the faint scrub soap smell mixed with his apple/cinnamon-shower cream. She inhales him for a second or two and her lips aches to feel his. She pulls of his scrub shirt and drags him down in the bed with her. Her warmth radiates to him as she tangles her body with his. She kisses him hungry, wanting more for every second, wishing everything could move faster but still slower to enjoy the moment fully. After giving him a breathless kiss she feels him smiling at her.

"Do I get this just for bringing coffee?" He asks, clearly amused by her wanting for total control and urge.

"Hey, what can I say, I like coffee!" She smiles and breathes down his throat, taking small bites along the way.

The covers soon feels suffocating in the little bed. Meredith won't get to play the teaser for long. Derek rolls her over and pins her down to the bed while he plants kisses from her collarbone down to her stomach. He starts to take of her shirt at the same time while unhooking her bra.

"Derek ... " But before she can finish her sentence the loud sound of the pager fills the small on-call room. "Seriously?!"

Both of their pagers goes off.

"Seriously!"

Meredith pulls her scrub shirt on again and looks down at the beeper. "It's the chief!"

Derek pulls on his scrubs and goes to look at his beeper as well. "I swear that man has a sixth sense about this sort of things... "he mutters, feeling very disappointed.

"You could use a cold shower right now." Meredith points out and giggles a bit at his quite obvious erection.

"Yeah well, let's have it together." Derek blinks teasingly at Meredith who tries to smooth her hair and her clothes. You could obviously see what they had done or was going to do so she decides the best thing to do is take a shower. She nods smiling and they both hurries of to Derek's office for a refreshing shower.

-GA--

The elevator doors opens with a loud ding and reveals a very hot but tired attending. As the red-haired woman walks in, the tiredness seems to be far from his mind as he stares with amazement and hunger, starting from the 4 inch heels – that looks so damn hot – to her tight pen-skirt up to her almost perfectly laid hair. To him, he had never met anyone so perfect as her. But it didn't matter if she had on a Gucci-dress or his boxers, she still was undeniable perfect to him.

"You are staring at me" Addison says in a tired voice, but the smile is hidden in there as well.

"Can you blame me?" Mark asks truthfully and slowly makes his way towards the doors and where Addison is standing. He leans in so close to her that she, for a second thinks that he is going to kiss her, but only strokes back a stray of her hair. He stops there though, challenging her to kiss him. None of them moves and they stand so close that they felt each others hot breaths.

The sixty days limit is ending tomorrow but the tension between them is too much to bear. Addison wants to complete the almost-kiss and much more but they have a deal and she is not the one to break it. For a moment she thinks about how she would feel if Mark broke the deal, with her, but decides that she only wants it to be tomorrow.

"Erhm, Dr.Montgomery, Dr.Sloan." George stares down at the floor, very uncomfortable, as he steps inside the elevator.

Addison backs away from Mark and the moment is gone but in her head the scene keeps on going...

"O'Malley" they both replies. Mark smirks at Addison but she looks straightforward. The elevator stops yet again to reveal a hollow-looking Izzie followed by Burke and Christina.

"Dr.Stevens, Dr. Burke, Dr.Yang." They all nod politely to each other before going into their own little worlds. Cristina and Burke discussing the matter of the wedding band and George and Izzie ignoring each other in their own ways. Mark and Addison with both similar expressions of desire written in their faces.

The tension soon becomes uncomfortable between Izzie and George as they stand on each side of the wall, pretending to be busy with their nails or studying the number sign. The others can feel it too and it certainly doesn't lighten as Callie stepped inside. Luckily, the trip is short when the doors opens and reveals the corridor to the conference room where all of them have been sent to. Cristina steps out first, seeing Meredith standing with Derek outside the door, and drags Burke with her. Izzie waits last for everyone to go before she slowly moves towards everyone else while keeping her eyes locked on Callie in a I-would-smack-you-so-hard-you-would-fall-and-break-something-look.

"Wha.. Why are you wet? What dirty things have you been up to now?" Cristina eyes suspiciously the pair who was both a bit wet from the shower they took that turned out not to be so cold.

"Non of your business" Meredith answers and gets a bit embarrassed with Burke standing there hearing everything. Cristina glances Burkes way and then snaps: "Oh, don't mind him he wouldn't do anything even if you two where going at it right here and now!"

Derek, who has a hard time holding back his mockery laughter snorts a bit and looks up at the ceiling, Burke mimicking him in a disturbed manner. "Shall we leave these two ladies alone before they forces us into something?" Derek asks and winks at Burke who gets the point and the two of them runs to a safer retreat on the other side with Mark. Cristina gives both of them looks to kill and Meredith is really confused by her behavior.

"Cristina, what are you doing? Are you pregnant or possessed by the devil or something?" Meredith asks and backs away a step to prove her point.

"What? No, but I am so damn sick of him right now. I so need sex and I have listened to your sex life hundreds of time so talk! No, wait, I don't think I want to here. He and his stupid: "We'll wait to have sex until we're married" is freaking killing me!"." She crossed her arms stubbornly but before Meredith had the chance to figure out why Cristina was acting this way, the door to the conference room opened and they all went inside, Alex managing to catch the door just as it's about to shut.

-GA--

"Hello again!"

The Chief is standing at the speaker box, looking over everyone and smirks a bit before continuing:

"The reason I've gathered you all here today is because of a very important conference that I want you all to attend to. This is a very rare and most important chance for us to promote this hospital and off course also for you to freshen up those sharp heads of your. While it is customary for only the attendings to attend at the conference, we will send each of the attendings an intern. The interns will be allowed also to hear the lectures and I trust them in particularly to set a good example of how high the level of competence we have here. I wanted to bring one doctor for each leading field here and that is why I've decided to send Calliope Torres and Sydney Herron too. Oh, and because there are five interns, Sydney will act as Isobel Stevens attending."

The chief pauses for a moment of breath and looks out at the doctors. For a short moment, he and Meredith locks eyes and she can almost see a meaningful sparkle in his eyes. Then he looks at his papers and continues, acting deaf to the low objections when the doctors realize that Sydney was going too. Meredith fakes a tired expression before smiling at Derek who stifles a giggle. "I'm sad for Izzie's sake but I'm so glad not to be Sydney's attending." She whispers and Derek answers. "Well I know who my intern is and I'm not so sorry for that." He blinks and Meredith giggles slightly.

"As I said, this conference is rare and very very important because all of the leading hospitals in the world are going to send their best doctors. The conference is going to be held in the French Alps, Chamonix Mount Blanc to be precise. I hope you all knows how to ski." With that he smiles and steppes down from the speaker box and hurries away to do some paperwork.

--..GA--

"Oh god, why am I going on this trip. And seriously Sydney?" Izzie bangs her head against the wall in front of her while talking to herself.

The interns passing her gives her looks of sorry, the only one gloating is Christina and Izzie sticks her tongue out at her as Cristina snickers. Sydney strides up to Izzie's side and lays a hand on her shoulder and smiles: "We are going to have so much fun!" She says and Izzie turns away, feeling more low than ever.

* * *


	2. Packing can say a lot

A/N: So... Chapter two, yay! And I've got some more in store so don't you worry I'm going to keep my promise and update on mondays...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the characters, Grey's Anatomy or Patrick Dempsey's fabulous smile.

_

* * *

_

/ In my head

_Your voice _

_You've got all that I need_

_And this make believe will get me through_

_Another lonely night /_

_..--GA--_

"Have you been to the Alps before?" Meredith looks up from her frenetic packing and consider not to answer but finds the calming in Derek eyes and, after all, she was going to be a good girlfriend, a open girlfriend.

"Once, with my friend and her family."

There was more to the story but Derek saw the hidden pain in her eyes and decides not to push on this now. "And you?"

"We actually have a cabin up there.. As soon as my mother and father had time we would all go." He smiles to the memory but feels a little sad too as he thinks about his dead father.

"Okay, so I'm done packing.." Derek looks up and sees that Meredith has three suitcases packed and ready by her side. He shakes his head and laughs a warm laugh.

"What?" Meredith asks and bites her lip.

"Are you serious? We are going to be away for one weekend, not for a year!" Meredith looks over at Derek's almost packed suitcase. Derek's face suddenly becomes darker and his blue eyes shines in the soft light of the lamps. "If I were to decide.." he begins and inches closer to stand just behind her, breathing her exposed neck. "You wouldn't have clothes at all." He kisses her neck as he rubs her soar shoulders.

Meredith moans silently at the feel of his touch and turns to face him. "Yeah well neither would you." A smile plays in the corner of her mouth as she lays down on the bed. Never loosing eye contact with him, she removed her trousers to expose a pair of green Victoria secret panties, the one he likes.

Starting to unbutton her shirt (his really) Derek can't take it only to look and not touch and almost jumps on the bed, removing his shirt as fast as he can. Meredith puts her hands on his bare chest and traces every muscle.

Oh what she needed him right now. Not just the sex but the warmth and love from another person. Her past was almost to painfully to remember, all of her inner scars from all the hurting she had lived through. And as dark and twisty as Meredith was, she was worried that she would hurt Derek just by her mere presence. After all, nothing had ever gone her way before so why should that change now?

Though she had gotten a second chance, she was still cautious. But she was getting better, yes, much better. The happiness was spreading everywhere and normally she would get scared to loose it, but for once everything felt right.

Right before they were falling a sleep Meredith whispers to Derek:

" I just ... Am really happy. Because you are all I need and more. So thank you, for being there. I love you." He turns to face her, looking deeply in her eyes, grabbing her hand firmly. His touch still makes her feel all warm and safe. He nods silently and moves closer to snuggle her to sleep. Yes, finally everything was where it should be...

--

"George, should I bring my blue sweater or my tight black sweater that you like so much?"

Callie stands over by the big hotel closet while George lays on the bed. They too was packing for the conference...

" Um.. yeah that will be fine..." He turns another page in his book and pretends to read while his mind is drifting somewhere else. Damn! He was a married man, a married man that thought of someone else, someone which he had slept with and well.. kissed once in the elevator. The very one that he had been trying to avoid ,but now, was going to come on the conference. Life was just failing him miserable right now, uh! He should have chosen Geriatrics or something nerdy so that life won't be so complicated.

"Hey, you're not listening to me!"

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about how nice it'll be to get away this weekend..."

" Yeah, nice." She watch him sinking into his thoughts again. This wasn't good at all. He was beginning to turn more and more to himself and his own thoughts. It was to often he'd only come home to go straight into bed, dodging at her questions. Callie couldn't ignore the tension that had been between George and Izzie but she only thought it was because Izzie didn't like her.

Shrugging her shoulders as if shrugging away her nagging thoughts, she decides that it is going to be a enjoying trip where she and George could spend some couple-time together. Choosing the black little thing with a smug-smile she hurry up to finish packing and creeps under the sheets of her comfortable hotel bed. How she loved living in a hotel sometimes.

--

Leaving the warmth of the hospital 1:am to walk the short way to the car is a huge difference. Seattle is well known for all the rain and on the night, the air has collected all the water in the day to lay on the city like a huge, depressing cloth of mist. Little drops attach to Izzies skin as she walks and she drapes her coat more tightly to protect her from the cold.

Before opening the front door to the car she looks back at the lit up hospital and whispers silently : "Goodnight." She has to hope that somehow, Denny could hear her.

This was beginning to become a habit of her ever since Meredith had told her about her whole "death thing" where she had met Denny and Dylan. And Izzie could feel his presence everywhere. But it was getting better, because of Geo... She bit her tongue, unwilling to let herself think about him or anything with him.

Sighing, she starts the car and runs the motor to work up the heat before slowly driving home. She loves the city this time of the hour, dark and lonely. Sure, it sounds depressing but it is here that she can escape her problems and forget time. This time of the hour sure belongs to her.

--


	3. And off we go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters and I don't own the song either. **

* * *

_/ Fly on the wings of love_

_fly baby, fly _

_Reaching for high above _

_Touching the sky / _

_--….GA-- _

The privet jet that the doctors were to travel with was to departure at 6:00 am and land the next morning. Earlier that day there had been a terrible car accident on the highway, so all the surgeons had been called in for work.

First to arrive at Seattle's big airport later that day was Burke and Cristina. Somehow, Burke had managed to get Cristina out of surgery and into his car so that they kept their time schedule he so nicely planned.

"Ugh, I need some caffeine!" Cristina complains and crooks her head back in a tired movement.

"I'll get us some coffee, why don't you just sit here and read about the conference."

Cristina rolls her eyes at Burke for pampering her. Although she would never admit it, she kind of liked it and Burke knew that too. This doesn't sound like the Cristina we all know about, but she had changed. Maybe she wanted to be happy for once, after all, Burke had gotten to her and not in a bad way. He understood her in a way nobody had done before, well not counting Meredith. And totally freaking out about the wedding, some part of her knew that it all made sense because this way, Burke and she would be together. She still remembered that feeling of panic and loneliness when Burke had gotten shot.

"Pathetic, Cristina!" She thinks to herself and bites her tongue real hard to push away all of the feelings. Even though she had changed, she would never, ever, go soft.

"Here you go. What are you thinking about?" Burke looks at her troubled as Cristina is looking very tense, holding the armrest of the chair tightly, having a hard look in her face.

"Nothing", she says and relaxes a bit as she gestures for him to sit. Then she gets a strange look on her face as she lock eyes with him. Almost dropping the coffee on the floor she leans towards him quickly and gives him a short but meaningful kiss.

Okay, now Burke was really worried for Cristina and considers getting her back to the hospital so that she could cut something and turn into her normal cold self. Not that he doesn't enjoy the warm side of her, it was just that he knew Cristina far too well. She wasn't the type that expressed her feelings openly, mostly keeping it all inside, so when she kissed him right there at that crowded airport without any special reason, Burke got worried as hell.

Cristina notices the look he gives her and snaps:

"What? Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of a nut job just because I kissed you. If you're going to look like that when I kiss you I could stop you know! Oh, and don't get your hopes up for anything more!" She turns her attention back to the brochure and sips her coffee. Burke chuckles slightly and shakes his head at "the old Cristina" and begin reading his own brochure. She is Cristina all right, the woman he loves and never gets bored with.

--

"Great surgery huh George?" Izzie turnes to face him and smiles as she slams her lockerdoor shut.

"Yeah, that was incredible! I mean, at first when I saw that girl with that huge glass splinter in her front lobe.." He pauses and remembers that he was supposed to avoid Izzie and here he was, talking like nothing has happened. He was always surprised how easily it was to open up to Izzie. After all, she was his best friend.

"Yeah me too, Dr. Sheperd is an amazing surgeon..." She looks down beside him and sees his suitcase. "So, you're going with Callie to the airport? " she asks and almost expects Callie to walk in and disturb their first smooth conversation in a while.

"No, actually she's in surgery so I'm taking a cab there now and she'll come later."

"Oh, okay. But George I can give you a lift if you want.. Alot cheaper than a cab and there are lots of germs there… Yep. And once I sat on a gum and ..."

"Izzie, I ... I can't." He looks so uncomfortable she regrets her asking.

"Oh, okay. It's okay, I'm okay.. Really, I understand."

She thinks that she should leave, spare the humiliation and spare him the awkwardness. But the muscles doesn't move. She doesn't move. So they stand there, frozen in their positions. They don't have the strength to separate from each other. Time passes by and just as Izzie thinks George would walk away, he looks at her and speaks from his heart:

"I don't want to hurt you Izzie, I really don't. But it's not just us here, I am not that guy who cheats on his wife. I'm going to wait for Callie, and when she's finished, I'll ride with her." He turns around and walks away, leaving Izzie standing in the locker room, staring blankly at the spot where he just stood.

Every word he had uttered had stung her. She knew he wasn't that guy but could she help it if she thought that it was absolutely right for him to leave Callie and move back in with Meredith and her? Was it really so wrong for her to feel pain every time he was with Callie? And was it really wrong of her to long for him to speak to her so that she could forget for the moment that her soulmate had died.

"Are you leaving now Iz? It's okay if I ride with you right?" Alex suddenly stands right in front of her. Without her noticing he had changed from his scrubs to his normal street wear. Apparently, she had gotten stuck in her sulking. Izzie wiped away the tears that had fallen without her noticing. She put on a half-hearted smile and turned to her friend.

"Yeah, Lets go."

--

Everyone stands at the gate, waiting to board the jet, everyone except Sydney.

"Please say that "McHealwithLove" isn't coming. That her car got stuck in the traffic, or got hit by a bus or something.." Izzie crosses her fingers and prays for a miracle.

"Nice try Barbie but one: We will probably have to wait for her, and two: Sydney always finds a way to bother others so she'd probably run all the way to the airport just to get on this flight." Just as Cristina finish her sentence, a perky figure cuts through the crowd.

"Hi everyone, I'm sorry I'm late but I had a difficulty in surgery."

There was a silence as everyone sighs deeply in their minds, then the voice of the gate personal says it was time to board the plane.

"I hope there is liquor on the jet because 12 hours with her will seriously make me homicidal" Christina comments to Burke as they are the last to enter the small corridor connecting to the plane.


	4. All exclusive

_/ You drive me crazy_

_I just can't sleep _

_I'm so excited _

_We're meant to be /_

"Callie! " Sydney rushes through the crowd and grabs Callie's arm firmly. Callie turns around and for a second has a chocked/horrified look on her face before she realizes not to show this face to her fellow co-worker.

"Yes, what is it Sydney?" She has a slight annoyed tone in her voice as she, like everyone else, wasn't comfortable with Sydney's intense manners.

"As we both are residents, we should discuss how we are presenting our selves and so on. You know for the conference. It doesn't look very good if we aren't a united front."

Callie nods weakly as a response and turns her focus back on George. She answers in a haste to Sydney: "Okay, we'll talk on the hotel later."

"Uh, no. I mean, you will sit with me. You see, I thought it would be good if the attendings, residents and the interns could sit by themselves so that we all can discuss the conference. Bailey seemed to think it was a great idea, besides, I know you would like to sit with your husband but there's plenty of time later." Sydney says rapidly to not loose Callie's attention.

She winks at Callie and sits down on a seat in one of the front rows and pats the seat next to her by the window. "I can't sit by the window or I'll get sick!"

Callie turns to George in a desperate attempt and gives him a deep kiss before sitting down next to jumpy, annoying resident.

"Get a room!" Someone behind Callie and George calls out as they were blocking the way.

The rest of the doctors sits down on the airplane seats, but not before Sydney kindly guides them to their places.

There are three rows per side with two seats on each side. Alex broads out himself on the seats beside Sydney and Callie. Meredith and Christina are fast enough to sit themselves behind Alex, which left the seats behind them to Izzie and George so that all the interns sat on one side. On the other side, behind Sydney and Callie are Derek and Burke sitting and behind them Addison and Mark.

"Oh goodness did I grow tired. That surgery was really hard! Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll take a quick nap. " Sydney says to Callie.

Of course Callie has no objections to that other than she'd preferably want to sit with George, instead he sat in the back with Izzie. That feeling in her stomach wasn't good. She knew something was going on between them.

Callie sighs as the lights starts to blink, a sign that they were taking of and leans her head against the neck support.

_"I'll just wait until we're up in the air and then me and George will find the bedroom on this jet."_ Callie thinks and smiles as she looks at the already sleeping Sydney.

"You can sit by the window." Meredith bites her lip as she watches the seat next to the little airplane window.

"Why?" Christina asks and raise an eyebrow. "Are you afraid of flying?"

"No! I'm not... I'm just not comfortable with the sight of us flying thousands of miles in the air in a metal can, that's all. Now are you going to take the seat or what?"

Christina looks at Burke, who was sitting in the opposite side, by the window. "Okay, but if I see any Mcmakingout with Mcdreamy, we'll trade. And no eye sex either, I can feel the heat from over here."

Meredith agreed to that and Christina sat down. Just before take off Meredith smugly say:"When we're in the air you could switch with Derek..." Christina, happy with that idea, nods and the plane motors starts up, soon they left the ground and Seattle.

-…GA:…--

"So, this is exciting. Last time we were in the Alps, you were sleeping in Derek's bed and I slept alone, thinking about you. Now, maybe my fantasies can come true." Mark turns to face Addison, who gazes absently out her window. She turns to face Mark and raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"You were not alone, Mark. If I remember it correctly, you met a pretty blond there, Anne wasn't it?. Besides, why do you think I want to make your fantasies come true. I have my own ones." She smiles teasingly and puts her hand on his strong chest. She moves it up to behind his neck and leans closer. Hovering over his lips, though not kissing them, she runs her fingers through his hair and then leans back.

"Adds!" He complains at the lack of more action but she ignores him, feeling even more amused.

"Now, what movie would we like to see?"

--GA--

George sit by the aisle, trying to look at anything but Izzie. That makes her quite angry, as they can't even sit together and act mature enough to acknowledge each others presence.

"George, seriously! Can't you at least look at me? Or talk to me? I'm not going to jump you if you think that." To that comment, George looks at her for the first time on the flight.

"I don't think that. It's me I'm afraid of, I can't control myself when I'm with you."

The sign for the seat belts switches of and the pilot announces that they had reached 10.000meters up in the air. A moment later the sound of unbuckling is heard and George flees quickly to Callie and as she did the same, they almost collided into each other.

"The bedroom?" George nods and the O'Malley's hurries up to lock themselves in there.

_;-.-.-GA.--:.--_

"These seats are very uncomfortable!" Meredith whines as she and Derek tries to make out from where they were sitting. For being a privet jet, the seats weren't very comfortable.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom?" Derek teases and pulls Meredith from her chair. Holding hands they walk down the way to the bedroom, only to find it locked. Fortunately the room beside it isn't so they make their way inside it.

The room is freshly decorated with – to Meredith's delight – a very soft couch with lots of pillows. There are also a matching armchair, a flat screen and a steady table with some magazines.

"Derek, I'm so glad we're going to this conference together!" She says happily as she pushes him down on the couch. She smiles her cute heart melting smile and starts taking of his cardigan while he slips his hands under her tank top. She kisses him hungrily and...

"Hey, back off each other and come see what I found!" Cristina's voice is strong and loud and almost scary.

Meredith jumps off Derek and stares confused at Christina, and Burke who is standing behind her.

"Christina! What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?

"Well, duh. Just resting my eyes for a bit. When I woke up, all I could see was Sydney acting all Mcdrool and Evil spawn. Oh and Addison and Mark have locked themselves in the bathroom. So... I found these." She proudly holds up a big vodka bottle, a champagne bottle and some beers.

"More like searched and found them.." Burke points out, he also holding some bottles.

"Well airplanes have never been my speciality, and there are alcohol, and I'm bored. Why am I defending myself? Common' my favorite drunkie, it'll be fun!"

Derek and Meredith stares at Christina. She rambled, which she never did. Burke sees the look they are giving Christina and explaines; "She already drunk some of the champagne.."

So now that Burke and Christina has interrupted Meredith and Derek, they decides to join in on the drinking game hoping that Burke, but mostly Christina, would leave them alone later when they were a little more drunk. Besides, there was plenty of time…


	5. The drinking game

**A/N: So sorry guys for the delayed chapter but guess what: BONUS!! I'm updating _two_ chapters now so I hope it will please you all. Thank you for the very nice reviews, you are so sweet! **

Disclaimer: I don't own none of these guys... Or the song (Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall)

**--**

_/Her face is a map of the world _

_You can see she's a beautiful girl _

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light _

_People who surround her feel the benefit of it _

_It makes you calm _

_She'll hold you captivated in her palm _

_Suddenly I see _

_This is what I want to be _

_Suddenly I see _

_Why the hell it means so much to me_ /

_--.-..GA…._--

"Mark! What the hell, can't a woman go to the bathroom alone?" Addison snaps at Mark who decided to follow Addison to the toilet for some action.

"What? I thought it was a signal, you know… We haven't done it on a plane before…" Mark plasters his puppy dog-face on and Addison almost budges.

"Oh come on, don't you think of anything besides sex?"

"But you look so… Hot!" The last word Mark breathes out a little winy and gives Addison a pleading look.

_"Damn it. If he continues with this he is going to get his way with me. He hasn't yet realized that this is the last day of the sixty-days limit. But his body sure have."_ Addison thinks and crocks one of her eyebrows and studies Marks pleading face.

She opens her mouth to say something sassy but instead she slams the toilet door in Marks face. He hangs his head and pouts a bit although Addison can't see this. A moment later, the door opens and Addison pulls Mark in to the small area and gives him the kiss of his life.

"You have been a patient man, worthy all of this." Addison says after breaking the kiss and points at her body. Mark, who is forced to sit down by the power of the kiss can not do anything but to nod in response.

_"Unbelievable, the man-whore Mark has finally been tamed by little me."_ Addison smiles and leans down to kiss Mark again, feeling in total control.

--.GA..,--

"Okay, I have never… Killed somebody." Meredith dares and drinks her shot. She isn't even grimacing any more at the taste of the tequila. It felt like the liquor had burned her throat and now she was feeling all fuzzy around the edges.

Cristina, Burke, Meredith and Derek where still in the airplanes "living room", drinking their heads off as they where playing the game "I have never…"

"Geez, Mer! Are we supposed to drink for each one?" Cristina exclaims and starts pouring another.

"Nah, it's one for all." Meredith giggles at the line and licks her lips absently.

Derek smiles at her and follows her tongue's movements. Meredith leans closer to him but before she could reach his lips, Cristina breaks away the two of them with a almost animalistic sound of a sputter. Then she dares: "I have never…had sex in the medical supply-room."

All of them drank

:..-. -..:-GA--:;;…--

"_Mommy! Mommy she's hurting me! Make it stop, please make it stop!" _

_The little child is crying uncontrollable and Sydney feels the familiar frustration of not being able to do the right thing. Instead, she shies away from the child._

_She knows what is coming now but she fights it as hard as she can. _

_She tries to move but all she can do is to watch how the child tosses and turns in the bed, the body is glistening in sweat. _

_Then, the body suddenly stiffens and turns blue. _

The terrible sound of the heart monitor rings in Sydney's ears and she wakes up with a jerk.

"Sydney? Are you okay?" Sydney gazes up at the person hovering over her and looks into a pair of deep brown eyes full of concern.

"Yes, it's… it's alright. I'm okay thank you Dr.Stevens. "

Izzie studies Sydney's face before deciding not to pry. "Ok, well I just heard some distressed noises and saw you acting all tense but if you're sure that you're fine then…"

"Yes, well thank you. I was a bit over tired, that's all." Sydney replies quickly and looks around to see if anyone else heard her. But nearly all seats were empty save for Dr.Karev who was in deep sleep, snoring louder than the jets motors.

"Where is everyone?" Sydney asks and frowns.

"Um.. Well.." Izzie starts. "Dr.Burke and Cristina are in the living room with Dr. Sheperd and Meredith and I don't know where Dr. Montgomery and Dr.Sloan have gone."

She stoppes there, not wanting to speak out loud where George and Callie had gone and was probably doing; not wanting to think about it at all. Sydney nods and Izzie retreats to her seat where she continues to watch the movie, which she had watched for 40 minutes now and still hadn't gotten a clue what the movie was about.

,-..--.GA..-.-

Sydney makes her way down the path to the two airplane rooms. The door to the bedroom is locked so she steps into the other one where she sees the four doctors sitting in a ring, pouring some more booze in their glasses. They doesn't seem to notice her until she grabs the bottle of tequila Meredith have been holding an takes a mouthful of the harsh, burning alcohol.

"Can I join in?" She asks with a pathetic voice that the others can't say no to…


	6. The wild one

_/She can handle any Champagne brunch_

_Bridal shower with Barcadi punch_

_Jello shooters full of Shmirnoff_

_But tequila makes her clothes fall off._

_She don't mean nothin' she's just havin' fun_

_Tomorrow she'll say, oh, what have I done_

_Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost_

_Yea, Tequila makes her clothes fall off /_

_--.:--GA,..--_

Sydney's soon reached the level of drunkenness and is currently trying to go beyond it.

"Pour me another one! Oh goodness, it's hot in here don't you think?"

She pulls of her shirt and starts unbuttoning the pants. The others are still dumbfounded by her wild side and stares at the stripping Sydney. Meredith turns to Cristina and smiles at the behalf of their new, crazy drinking friend while the men tries to look away as they suddenly sober up, a nude Sydney is nothing they'd liked to see.

"Sydney, I think that you've had enough…" Burke says and tries to take the bottle away from her.

"NO! I'm a grown up woman who can do what ever she wants!" Sydney replies and holds on to the bottle.

"Oh, Sydney is a mean drunk! Huh…Who'd figure?" Cristina points out and Meredith giggles.

But then suddenly Sydney drops to the floor and starts breathing heavy.

"Is she.. Is she sleeping?" Cristina asks and gestures for Burke to poke Sydney.

"I think so…" Burke says after a quick check.

"Wow, some people can't handle tequila." Meredith establish and frowns.

--.,GA,.,.--

Callie sits up in the bed and gathers all her hair into a ponytail to avoid contact with her sweaty, bare skin. George, who lays beside her, breathes heavy. Callie had made her best attempt to hot and steamy sex with the convince that he would forget all about the blonde model he spent almost every day with. And judging by the worn out look, mixed with a satisfied face that she hadn't seen in ages on his face, she had done her job very well.

She starts to gather her clothes, thinking that Sydney would knock on the door any minute now or even breaking in the door. But then she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around slightly confused. George is smiling at her.

"Come back to bed and lay with me. There's no rush to get back out there."

Callie's eyebrows shoots through the roof at that demand.

"_He never wanted to cuddle with me after before." _

But then, she wasn't against it at all and since she _so _did not want to go back out there to join Sydney, she crawls back into the arms of her husband and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"Ok"

--.,.GA;.,.,.--

"So... This was.. well.."

"The most amazing thing you've ever experienced in your life?"

Mark smiles cocky at Addison's lack of words for the heat they had created there in the airplane toilet.

"If I would translate from your screams, I would say that you have starved." He states as he pull up his pant.

Addison smiles and kisses him on the mouth, loving the fact that she could do that now. She starts button her shirt but then she thinks about what he'd said and gets a worried look on her face.

"You don't think the others heard us do you?"

She looks at Mark and they both falls into laughter, none of them really caring.

--:..GA..:.--

When Sydney woke up and started singing a little louder than what was considered normal, the doctors felt that it was time to stop playing. Sydney had ruined it, as always and Meredith sighs as she gets up from the floor.

She brushes her pants for invisible dust with her hands and looks over at Derek. He too is standing up and she gives him a pleading kiss-look.

It was a record for them not to kiss for more than a few hours and they were at their breaking point. So, as Derek steps closer and traces his thumb on her cheek, she leans in closer to meet his lips.

Cristina sees this and of course tries to stop them with her cranky mood: "Oh, please. Spare us your McLoving."

Meredith doesn't let her friend stop her and before her lips crash into Derek for a mind blowing, breath taking and feeling-like-you're-almost-going -to-die-kiss, she mumbles back:

"Shut up Cristina."

Cristina turns away from the groping couple and acts all hurt and offended. She jumpes up from the floor.

"Come on Burke." She says and drags him with her back to their seats.

As Derek and Meredith sucks on each others lips, and they had started groping each other, Sydney stops singing. Instead, she zooms in on the couple and follows their movements. She even got tears in her eyes as she felt their love radiating and overwhelming her.

Derek brakes away and kiss Meredith's hair, he loves her smell. He leans down and whispers in her ear: "Tonight."

That was all he needed to say and Meredith giggles and nods slightly. He didn't know that she had packed her new sexy hot underwear and she knew he was going to like it.

,-..--GA.-..:.-.,-..--

As the alcohol still pumped in the doctors blood stream, the whole world seemed to spin madly on. Sydney wiggled her way back to her seat side by side, not really caring where Callie were. Instead she leans at the cold window. But the alcohol wants to escape her body by any means and so she feels emergency-sick.

Not really having the strength to walk, she crawls the short way to the air-plane bathroom. The door is still locked as Addison and Mark are inside and Sydney pounds heavy on the door while screaming:

"Hey you, I need to throw up!"

The door opens and Addison doesn't see Sydney since she looks right in front of her at the wall. Sydney grabs Addison's ankles and pushes her away. Mark sees Sydney on the floor and hurries away when Sydney tries to claw him out of the way too. Then, Sydney barricades the toilet and alternates the rest of the flight either vomiting in the toilet or sleeping on the floor.

.--...-...-GA,--..-

Meanwhile, Cristina sits down with Meredith and Burke with Derek. They too feel a bit sick but tries to sleep it away. Izzie sees it all and decides that she is glad not to have joined in on the drinking as she wouldn't be hung over. The loneliness had a prize.

Alex stops snoring and wakes up.

He looks around at the others and notice Sydney and the O'Malleys missing. Mark and Addison sits in the back and "cuddles" or what ever and the others settles for sleep. Except for Izzie who seems to be watching the others. He moves to sit beside her.

"Hey... Have I missed something or what?" He asks her.

"Yeah, well they decided to have a party and I have been watching this weird movie about a elefant visiting this crazy town full of diferent crazt things and..." Izzie tells him and Alex sighs out of boredom.

He drums his fingers impatiently on his legs and turns his head side to side. He had slept away most of the trip but now he needed to cool down with something. Now that he thought about it, he was angry at him self for missing out on the party. He hated to drink alone, it reminded to much of his alcoholic father.

"Wanna play something?" Izzie asks as she reads his impatiens.

"No. I...I need something." Alex replies and stares into Izzies eyes, pleading.

"I've got some home-made muffins that we can get sugar-high on. Saves us the alcohol hangover." she convinces him and before he could say no, she grabs the muffins bag and stuffs a muffin in his mouth.

She smiles teasingly at him and he grabs a muffin and stuffs it in her face. A major muffin fight between them breaks out.


	7. Make yourself at home

_/All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been _

_And how I got to where I am _

_But these stories don't mean anything _

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true..._

_I was made for you.__/_

--..,.GA,.:.-

The muffin-fight ended when the muffins ran out. By then, the other doctors had fallen asleep. Izzie too felt a bit tired and so she made peace with Alex and used him as a human pillow to lean on. Full of muffins crumbs in her hair and on her clothes, she fell asleep.

Alex looking practically the same but was not as tired as Izzie, since he already slept, couldn't find anything to do except watching the movie. It was the same movie that re-run all through the flight and by the time they landed, he had learned most of the lines. Although he wouldn't admit it, he thought the animated movie "Horton finds a Who" was both sad and happy and decided it was one of the best movies he'd seen ever.

:;.,.:GA.:;:-- -

It was about five in the morning when the doctors started to wake up, as they was used to the early mornings. Meredith was the first to complain about the hungover headache. Her neck felt sore as she had slept with her head against the window. Sleeping in a sitting position is not very comfortable and the doctors all had to learn that as they wished for the small oncall-room beds.

As Meredith looks around she hears some grumpy noises coming from Cristina. She starts to giggle when she see that in Cristina's messy black hair is there spread chunks of white, mushy stuff.

"Hey Cristina, what's in your hair?" Meredith asks and when she glances over at the guys she see Burke with the same traces.

"You and Burke had a food fight or what?" She goes on as Cristina carefully opens her eyes and tries to focus on one spot. "You know, if you're that desperate for some loving why don't you ask Sydney, she seemed up for it last night."

Cristina is not a morning person and Meredith's comments push her over the edge.

"Oh please. You and Derek was about to do it with Sydney last night. And by the way, you've got some icky stuff in your hair that I don't want to know what it is."

Meredith's grin disappears as she her hands fly up to investigate her hair. She grabbs a piece in her fingers and smells it suspiciously. She gets her an idea of what it is as it smells sweet and when she turns around to see Izzie and Alex sitting with the same crumbs but more, she figures it out.

"Yuck! I've got to take a bath. Aren't we landing soon?" Meredith says to Cristina and just then, the pilot makes an announcement.

"Good morning doctors, this is your first pilot Brian speaking.

We are well on schedule and will be arriving to Chamonix in an hour. It's a clear morning and the weather prognoses shows a nice weekend for skiing. I hope that you've all had a nice flight.

Me and my co-pilot James would like to thank you for this time and we hope to see you again soon."

"Pff, yeah, we haven't even seen them. They're damn over politely too!" Alex mutters as he is a bit disappointed not to have met the pilots. Believe it or not but this was actually his first flight experience.

,..--GA,..--

After the announcement, the others seemed to get ready for the new day. Sydney had sobered up a bit with the help of sleep and emptying her stomach and Burke and Derek had managed to find the coffee machine so they were able to get their life supporting coffee.

George and Callie waited until they would have to get back into their seats but to both of their relief, Alex had changed places and George was now going to sit in the front with Callie and Sydney.

As Callie sits down by the hollow looking Sydney, she can't possibly imagine what she had done last night. First Callie feels a bit responsible for Sydney's illness but when she tries to make contact with her and talk about the conference, Sydney dismisses her tiredly and says something about it didn't mattering now.

Callie turns her attention to George who grabbs her hand. Alex sees this and huffs a bit, grateful that Izzie didn't have to see this. He isn't blind or dumb as he saw the obvious tension between those three. At first, it had been because Izzie was protective of her friend but now...

When Callie and George had gotten married everyone had said to Izzie to let it go and even though she had stopped speaking out loud, the looks she gave Callie where even more filled with hatred than ever. And that surprised him since he didn't think Izzie could hate anyone that bad. Besides, even though he would probably stand on Izzie's side if there would be trouble it was only because he had issues with George. Personally he though Callie was to hot for a wimp like O'Malley.

Beside Alex sits Mark and Addison and cuddles close. He was glad for Mark to finally get his red hot woman that he so obviously pined for. As Mark had always been a sort of an idol to him, he got a bit of faith in getting his own fiery woman. She was off limits now but he would wait for her, as you should with all good things in life.

,.:-.GA;..-...-.--

The plane landed an hour later. Callie orders George to get the bags as she would take care of the off-tracked Sydney. After them walks Derek and Burke and they have to shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light of the snow reflecting in the sun. It's a good thing they walks ahead of the girls, Meredith and Cristina, because both of them sways when they are met by the morning light.

"Ugh, God. Its all white and shiny." Cristina blurts out as she slowly makes her way down the steps.

"The opposite to you then!" Meredith bits back and supports herself on Cristina until the final step where she lets Derek take her arm and together they made it inside the terminal. Cristina on the other hand strides past Burke without wanting any support and Burke tags along as he is used to her independent behavior.

"_She can carry her big bag herself then." _

The terminal is small and cosy but Izzie imagines the building balancing on the top of the mountain with only a wind blow from sliding down. Skiing isn't her thing really. Her family hadn't been rich enough for a fancy cabin but they did have an uncle who lived up in the mountains, devoted his life in hunting, and there they would skii. But when she was ten, her cousins and she had created this big jump that she naively went straight on it in full speed and ended up with a broken arm and rib.

They all retrieve their bags and goes to the entrance. A woman with a plastered smile on her face greets them.

"Hello, you must be the doctors from Seattle Grace Hospital. I am your host Jenny. Welcome to Chamonix."

The greeting isn't so appreciated as Jenny hoped for. The doctors seems extremely tired and worn down, at least compared to the giddy Germans and joking Italians.

Addison walks up to Jenny with her usual poise and shakes Jenny's hand. "Thank you. We are grateful for the opportunity to meet our fellow colleagues around the world. Now, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we could all need some rest and settling about."

"Of course." Jenny replies and smiles. "Right this way to the bus." She saya as she leads the way.

"_Great, just like in sophomore when we went to rocky mountains. I hate buses." _Cristina thinks, although her cranky mood she isn't about to act like a complaining child so she keeps her thoughts to her self.

Mark comes up to Addison and nudge her on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up with that?"

"With what?" Addison absently asks while taking in the beautiful sight of the surrounding mountains.

"You sounded just like Mrs. Jonsson in high school." Mark remarkes and grins.

Addison's eyebrows pulls together at that comment and as she replies there is a deeper meaning to it: "Well someone had to greet her back or else she might have thought we were the patients instead of the doctors of Seattle. Besides, you'd probably stepped up otherwise and charmed her and then we wouldn't get anything done this weekend."

Although Addison is a confident and strong woman, even the best had self doubts and Mark always seemed to make her a bit thrown off.

"Ads, ouch! That hurt. Did you really think I would flirt with you there?"

"So you would do that if I wasn't around?" Addison snaps and turns to walk away.

"No I... Addison, come on. Wait!"

But Addison keeps on walking and when they sat down in the bus, Addison's bag stops anyone from sitting beside her.

,.,-.-.:-GA.-.-.--.

"Oh, it's freezing c-c-cold." Meredith stammeres as her jaw-muscles seems to have frozen. She puts her hands in her pockets and press her arms close to her body. Derek comes up behind her and rubs his hands down her arms.

"I've got a cab that will take us to my cabin. Here, I can take these." He says and carrys her bags along with his to the silver taxi and the guy that stood there waiting for them.

Meredith gets inside the car, expecting heat but the car almost seems as cold as outside.

"Can you turn up the heat?" She kindly asks the driver when he starts driving but he only turns it up slightly.

It is quiet most of the drive, the driver not wanting to talk and Derek occupied at watching the incredible landscape. Meredith focuses on keeping warmth and suppresses the memories of last time here. She had gone with Lily and her father and they had sat in one of these cabs...

;,..-.GA,.-..-

"Mark isn't in a good place right now." Alex notes to Izzie.

"Mhm..." was her only reply as she stares a hole in the back of George's neck. Her happiness from the muffin-fight was all forgotten and now she was the gloomy creature Alex had seen the last week.

Alex shrugs at her answer and leaves her alone. He isn't going to drag the problem out of her, she had Meredith for that and as he don't have anything else to say he shuts up and looks out the window.

Cristina also sit staring out the window. It's a nice sight. She thinks of the great slopes and imagines kicking Meredith's butt in skiing. She is just about to let Meredith know this but as she turns around to look for her, she isn't in sight. And neither is Derek.

"Burke... Burke?" Cristina calls for him as he is in his own thoughts.

"When are you going to call me my first name Preston? We are getting married so I think that we have moved past first name basis." Burke replies still gazing out the window.

Cristina is caught off guard and not knowing what to say she continues: "Where's Meredith and Derek?"

"I think Derek went to get a cab, they're not staying at the hotel as Derek's family has a cabin up here." He tells her absentmindedly as it is a known fact.

"What?" Cristian blurts out and rememberes vaguely something Meredith might have told her about Derek's family owning a cabin.

"I though you knew..." Burke looks at her now, trying to read her thoughts.

Cristina didn't like the look on his face and so she turns away, muttering something about "good for her then..."

:-.-.GA:-.-.-

"Wow Derek, this is..." Meredith has no words for the cozy and neatly decorated cabin.

"I know, my mother is a decorator." He puts her bags in the bedroom and leave her to explore as he fires up in the stove. He place out a thick rug on the floor in front of the fireplace and some pillows and blankets.

"Why don't I go and get some breakfast and you can make yourself at home?" Derek suggests and Meredith smiles a yes.

"I can pack up some things then." She replies and thinks of the sexy underwear.

"You do that." Derek says, also thinking of the sexy underwear he accidentally saw in her bag.

,.-.-GA.-.--

"Here are your rooms. One for the men and one for the women. The phones are connected directly to our reception for your orders. We hope that you will enjoy your rooms and have a nice time." Jenny says and then leaves the group.

Both Callie and Mark don't look very pleased with this room dividing. But the others do what they would have to do, too hungry and tired to care and so they have to cave.


	8. The truth to be told

_A/N: So.. This chapter is a bit more serious and some sectrets reveals. Thank you all for the great reviews! Hope some of the questions I've got will clear. _

_Holla! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the song. _

_

* * *

_

/Let them lie there in the past

_Say you love me again,_

_That tonight wont be our last._

_Yesterday's gone forever_

_And tomorrow's out of sight_

_So if you've ever loved me_

_Then why not tonight?/ _Conway Twitty – Why not tonight

.,.,.:-GA.-.-.-:

The conference wasn't starting until late afternoon due to the time-difference and that gave everyone a needed rest.

Derek bought some food and planned on cooking a brunch for Meredith, knowing she would love him even more as he was a good cook. They used to say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach but that also applied on Mer'. He also bought some wine and a chocolate cake with whipped cream.

Walking back to his car, he imagined many different creative ways of using the cream...

:;:...,--.GA,.,..

"Cristina, what are you doing here?" Burke asks.

Burke is folding his pants to place them in one of the draws when he see the door open to reveal Cristina. She has a sneaky look on her face and without answering his question, she quickly walks up to Burke and kisses him. When the kiss deepens and she is about to unbuckle his pants, Burke push her away.

"Cristina." he simply says and reaches for the pants that he had dropped somewhere during the kiss.

"Burke.. Preston.." Cristina corrects herself. "Please. Without surgery and no sex I'm going crazy here!"

Cristina actually pleaded and Burke studies her facial expression. After a moment he sigh.

"I don't think you'll go crazy. It's only a month left." He says reassuringly but Cristina won't take that.

"Oh, you haven't seen me crazy and right now I'm this close snapping Addison's long neck. I swear..." Cristian shows with her fingers but stops when she see Mark stepping out of the shower.

Mark seem amused by the couples bitching and especially Cristina's angry look she give him.

"Did I interrupt something?" he says and smile.

"No." Burke reply in a his surgical voice. "Cristina was just about to leave."

Cristina squint her eyes at them both but when Burke doesn't budge, she storm out the room.

Being the only child, Cristina was used to get what she wanted. "_Fine,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'll just have to find something else to distract myself with. Or someone else..." _

;;,-,.,GA..,-:.

Derek stomp the snow away from his shoes before entering the cabin. Inside, the heat had risen to almost unbearable with your clothes one. When he goes to put the food in the cooler he see that Meredith had managed to light all the candles they had.

"Hope you're hungry Mer' because I'm cooking." Derek yells to her.

Meredith, who had been unpacking and undressing, walks out of their bedroom. She is wearing stockings on her feet and a huge fluffy robe that belonged to him. He smiles and gets all warm and fuzzy at the look of her.

"I'm starving, thanks Der." She answer and smile as she approaches him.

He gets a bit disappointed with this answer as he was about to forget the food and settle with tasting her. But as his stomach grumble with hunger and he decide it was better to eat first.

"You look so cute." Derek blurts out as she kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Hm.. I think I'm still a bit cold." She frown and rubs her hands.

Derek take her hands in his and leads her to the kitchen counter. There, he lift her up to sit and sticks his warm hands around her neck. Then he kiss her and press her against his body. He is about to untie the robe but Meredith slaps his hands.

"After we eat. I'm starving!" She say and kiss him on the cheek before showing him toward the stove.

"Then I shall still your hunger." Derek joke back and starts making maple-syrup covered waffles.

;:;,-GA.--,.,

After they had eaten, they moved closer to the fire. Derek stripped down to his boxers, mostly because of the heat, while Meredith kept her robe on. They laid there on the plaid and listened to the fire crack. Meredith turn to Derek and as he is about to lean in to kiss her she says:

"I've been here before. One time. It was with my friend Lily and I was about fourteen years old." She pause and looks away.

Derek stroke her on the cheek and his heart swells with love and compassion as he see how hard it is for her to say this. He gets a bit troubled as he wonder what she had been trough.

"I'm afraid you will think I'm disgusting for what I'm about to tell you. I have never told anyone this before." She gets tears in her eyes which she wipes away quickly.

"Lily's dad... He was so nice, like the perfect dad I never had. Sometimes I even got angry at Lily when she would fight with him and call him horrible names. I never realized why she wanted me to sleep over so much, or why she asked me to join her on the weekend in alps... Her mum and dad had separated for some time ago and so it were only us three. One night when Lily and I were in the bedroom sleeping he came up to me. He stroked my hair and.." She chokes up a bit, her voice cracking in tears.

"He started touching me and as I started crying loudly, Lily woke up to the sound of me and when she saw her dad and me she blamed me for his actions. She have never spoken to me after that. She made me feel so.. dirty."

Meredith curl herself into a ball and chip for air. Derek kiss her in the neck and lay beside her, rubbing her back as he let her cry out. When she only breathed a little heavier than normal but stopped crying Derek decided to let her know one of his darkest secrets.

"My dad died when I was twelve. He worked as a constructor designer and he would spend his days in a dangerous place. One afternoon, I over heard him talking on the phone. I thought it was just one of his colleagues but when he started talking about divorcing my mother and saying that he was done with her, I understood that he had an affair. Every time his phone rang I felt scared for my mother and hate for my father. I even wished for him to die and some time after that, he had an accident at a construction and died." He sighs and breathes Meridith for support.

"I thought about this a lot. I felt bad and I even thought it was my fault; my thoughts that killed him. Later on I realized that nothing I could have done to stop it, neither the divorce or his death. But still, one of many reasons was because of my dad..."

His mouth turned sad and his eyes even sadder. Meredith had been quiet and listened and now she kissed his sadness away. They moved as close as they could to each other and held on, as they were the only ones they got that saved them from bleeding out all the trouble.

They fell alseep like this. They had once thought sex was the closest you could come to another person but as they laid in each others arms, they knew they had never been closer.


	9. So jealous

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay but my computer has gone on a strike and I'm concerned for the strange noises coming out of it. But, this chapter is a bit longer so... : Enjoy! (Holla to Irma, if she reads this...) **

_Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful show or the lovely song. _

_--_

* * *

_/ I don't know how, its become such a problem.  
__Keep you up all night if I, try to remain calm.  
__How can they ask, why I feel so angry,  
__do you see my problem, if I never explain it._

_I want the ocean right now, I want the ocean right now.  
__I get so jealous, that I can't even work.  
__I get so jealous, that I can't even work./ Tegan and Sara – So Jealous_

..:.GA:.

The conference started later that afternoon. The doctors listened for hours at different colleagues with their new miracle procedures. Cristina and Burke acted the perfect students with writing down almost every word said. Meredith and Derek paid fully attention to the speaker but when he or she would pause, they would send each other glances of love.

Sydney was surprisingly not back in her usual preppy self. She blamed it on feeling sick and went to lay down.

Addison was still not talking to Mark and at dinner. Cristina actually bonded with her, mostly because of their "men situation". They created a pact to ignore the men with anything revolving sex.

Callie and George were clinging on to each other, Callie afraid of leaving George alone with Izzie and George afraid of being alone with Izzie.

Alex tried to focus on the information he was getting, ignoring Izzie's grumpy mood completely.

They were up for a good start.

,-.,.:GA;:.--

At dinner, Cristina snatched Meredith from Derek and they and Addison sat down by another table. It was mostly older and more unattractive doctors on the conference and by their table sat most of them. But just before the dinner was served, a male – hot as hell – sat down by the table. All three of the women drooled at the blond God that had a bright, white smile on his face. He seemed to be in a whole other dimension than the boring, grayish doctors.

"Who is he? " Meredith ask them with big eyes.

"I don't know, probably a really hot cardiac." Cristian repliy.

"No... I think he's into plastics. Why else would he look like that?" Addison say matterfactely.

"No.. That's just a gifts from God." Cristina say seriously and Meredith looks at her.

"Cristina, shut your mouth before you get drool in your food."

Cristina quickly shuts her mouth but keeps her eyes at the blond guy. Between stealing glances, she looks at Burke to see if he's watching her. When he continue to speak with the cardiologist beside him, she decide that if her plan could fall through, she would have to set things to action. And now she had found the perfect bait...

"I'm gonna go and talk to him." Cristina suddenly announce to the other women after they were done eating and she was gone before they could stop her.

:;,GA:;:

A little while later, Cristina come back to the women with a pleased smile on her face.

"Guess what people? James, the hot blond, offered us snowboard lessons tomorrow and I said "yes of course we'd come"."

Meredith and Addison stare at Cristina, who keep smiling, before they turned to look at each other. Because of the "Derek thing" and the fact that Addison was Meredith boss didn't make the two such close friend but when it came to men, females had to stick together. Addison had liked Meredith from the start, Meredith being too scared of her to make any contact.

But now when Meredith was with Derek and Addison moved on with Mark – like it was supposed to be – they had actually been able to talk about the two men and even compared the two of them. Being around each other wasn't so terrible any more when most of the tension was gone.

Addison was still a bit annoyed with Mark and wanted to show him that she could also be a flirter. So she agreed with the plan and now both Addison and Cristina looked at Meredith. Cristina and Addison was an awkward pair and Meredith was the link to them. So obviously, both of them pleaded for Meredith to join them on the snow board thing.

"I don't know..." Meredith starts feeling a bit uncomfortable. Sure, James was hot but she wasn't sure what Derek would say.

"Oh come on, are Derek controlling your life now?" Cristina dares, reading Meredith thoughts.

"No." Meredith hurrys to answer. "He's not and just to show you that, I'm going with you. If anything, just to stop the two of you from jumping James."

Cristina smile at how easily it was to lure Meredith into coming along.

,..,..Ga,..,

The following day the doctors had lectures up until lunch. They would have some free time until after dinner and then the last lectures would be held.

At lunch, Meredith sat with Derek and when she stands up to leave him, he asks confused: "Where are you going? I was thinking that after lunch we would go skiing together.."

Meredith frown and feels guilty that she hadn't told him about the snowboarding lesson. He had made plans for her and now she would recklessly ruin them. She opened her mouth to answer, perhaps she was even going to say that she thought that was a good idea and she would go with him instead of Cristina and Addison but just then, Cristina comes up to them and speaks: "Are you ready for me kicking your ass in snowboarding?"

Meredith close her eyes for a moment since she doesn't want to see the look on Derek's face. When she open them, Derek looks straight at Cristina, still with his confused face.

"Are _you_ going snowboarding?" He asks slightly amused and Meredith is about to answer when Cristina interrupt again.

"Yes we are, haven't she told you?" Cristina gave Meredith a meaningful look.

"I... I forgot about it. But yes, that's true. I promised Cristina and Addison that I would go snowboarding with them." Meredith excuse and smile an apologizing smile.

"Oh.. Well then I won't stop you. Go and have fun, I'll see you later." Derek reply and kisses Meredith softly on the lips.

Cristina rolls her eyes at the couple and catch a glimpse of James. "There's James!"

"Hurry up now Mer." She push Meredith eagerly forward and away from Derek, leaving him looking puzzled.

"_Is that their instructor?" _He thought when he saw the hot, blond man.

--:.,.GA-.-

"God, why did I ever agree on doing this?" Addison asks out loud as she had fallen to the ground for what felt like the billionth time today.

"Do you need a hand?" James comes to stand before her, smiling kindly.

"_Oh, that's why." _Addison think to answer her question as she gets lost in his smile. Out loud she say: "Yes, I think I do. It's just so hard!"

"Well don't let it get your spirits down. The more you fall the more you learn." James say as he helps her up. "Now, where are the girls?" he ask and peers down the slope.

Meredith and Cristina had accidentally taken off into a black labeled slope instead of the green one and now they sat inside of a small forest, stuck in the deep snow.

"Great Cristina! Fantastic! You tricked me into following you and look where we ended up! In a forest with cold butts." Meredith complain, taking out her frustration on Cristina.

"Hey, who said that we should turn to the left instead of right, huh?" Cristina snaps back.

She starts to unbuckle the straps on her snowboard and shoes. Then she picks up her snowboard and starts plowing through the snow. Meredith quickly does the same.

"Where are you going?" she yells at Cristina's back.

"Come on, I'll show you something fun!" Cristina yells back and continued to head for the slope.

A little while later in the same black labeled slope...

"It's a nice day for skiing." Burke small talks with Derek. "Think you can keep up with me , Shepherd? He yells as he advances, making deep turn-marks in the snow.

Just as he is about to make another fast turn, two fast figures almost collided with him when they flew by him, snow flying everywhere beside them so he couldn't tell who they were. He tries to keep up with them and to his surprize, he sees that it was Cristina and Meredith. They had been sitting on their snowboards. Burke had no idea Cristina snowboarded.

"Did you see that?" Burke asks Derek and points at Meredith and Cristina.

"Yeah. But I thought you stood up when snowboarding." Derek jokes and smiles.

Burke doesn't think the joke was appropriate at all as he see the two women meeting up with Addison and a blond guy. The four of them went to sit in the lift, laughing together as old friends.

"Who's that guy?" Burke says, raising his eyebrows and stares at the blond guys neck.

"I think that's the snowboard teacher." Derek replies nonchalantly and fingeres on his staffs.

"And you're okay with Meredith and Addison taking this course with him? He surely isn't a very good teacher if he let them head for the advanced slopes first." Burke asks really upset and with his eyebrows still raised. His calm self was blown away and now he almost looked jealous.

Derek shrugs, still looking away from Burke. "Cristina probably thought she could handle the challenge." he says and the two men kept quiet for the rest of the lift.

Burke didn't get any calmer by his words and Derek's calmness made Burke feel even more angry at Cristina. He knew she was up to no good...

;:;,GA:;:;:..

The women soon got tired of snowboarding and headed in for a mid snack before continuing the butt bruising.

Cristina made sure James would come along and the four of them took a table close by the doctors eating. Burke and Derek sat down by Mark, two tables away from the women and the two men stared at them. Derek concentrated fully on his warm coffee and creamcake.

"Dude, how can you eat that?" Mark says to Derek as he turn away his attention from the women, disgusted by the natural beauty James and angry at Addison for sitting so close to him.

"What?" Derek askes amused. "How can you keep staring at them. You're so jealous. It's insecurity you know."

"Pff. You're telling me that you're not at all bothered by "Blondie" touching Meredith, all in the name of teaching?" Mark replies before turning his focus back at the women, grimasing when they laugh at some joke James said.

"No... Me and Meredith have a honest relationship and I trust her."

"Pff, right Shep'. Lets see how good that will work our for you. Me, I don't trust Cristina one bit..." Burke says and narrows his eyes.

When the girls headed back for some more practice, the guys followed close behind. Pretending to sunbathe, they followed James every move. Derek rolled their eyes at them but decided it was more fun watching them then skiing alone.

The men laughed at the many falls which gave them angry looks from the women. But the laughing soon stopped when James got more physical with them as they kept falling. He held them by the hips to steady them up.

When James got even more physical and moved closer to their bodies, Burke and Mark stood up. Derek looks up from the magazine he's reading, raising his eyebrows at the two.

"What are you doing?" he asks them tiredly.

"He's going to far. Look, he's got his hands on your girlfriends ass." Mark points out.

At that comment Derek eyes shot straight to Meredith and he saw that Mark was right. James was holding both of his hands on Meredith's lower back, too close to her butt while standing in front of her.

"That's it. I've had it with you two!" Derek stands up and throws his paper on the chair. He walks back into the hotel. Burke and Mark looks after him before settling back down in the chairs and continue staring at the gropie tutor and his students.

;:;.-Ga,.-:

Izzie sits in the womens hotelroom, wrapped in Alex sweater. He had been playing cards with her for an hour. Since he couldn't ski and everyone else had left, he thought it was better to try to cheer up Izzie rather than spending the day alone. After throwing a fit saying she'd rather be alone then spend the day with him, she had broken down and cried. He offered his sweater and Izzie pulled it on, using the sleeves to wipe away the tears and the snot away from her face.

At first, he let her win as he felt pity for her. But then when Izzie started to get cocky he tried to fight her but Izzie kept winning. He wonder why she always seemed to get the good cards when he suddenly notice a heart shaped figure sticking out of Izzie's sleeve.

"You're cheating!" he exclaim and starts pointing a finger at her.

"I'm so not!" Izzie defends herself and tries to cross her arms when an ace of clubs falls out of the other sleeve.

She stares with wide eyes at the card and Alex thinks for a second that she's going to cry again. But then she turns her gaze up at him and starts laughing. Alex was still pissed off by her cheating but when her laughter grew he couldn't contain himself and starts laughing to.

"...and after that I thought that we should go down to the ice-bar to cool off." Callie open the door to the hotelroom and she and George see Izzie and Alex rolling with laughter on the floor, cards flying everywhere.

Alex is the first to shape up since he see Callie staring at him.

_"Damn, she's so beautiful." _He thinks as he looks at her before looking away, not able to say anything smart.

Izzie too is aware of the couples presence but she doesn't felt like looking at either one of them. So she sits with her back faced to them and pretends to look for the cards.

George stands staring at Izzies back. _"Is that Alex sweater she's wearing?" _He thinks and suddenly feel annoyed.

"I... can get that thing later. Let's go George." Callie hurries to say and looks at George. He's staring at Izzie's back and she feels annoyed when he doesn't answer.

"George?" she repeats and George snaps out of his thoughts. "Yeah..." He say and Callie shuts the door.

Jealousy is in the air.


	10. Bad day

**A/N: Hi people! I'm so so sorry for the delay! If i sum up this time it would be: School, several colds and major writers block. But finally my could write again with the new inspiration of listening to Muse. Music sure is an inspiration! Anyway, as you may see, I've updated one more chapter. AND dear readers, chapter 11 is the last one! I've had fun writing this though, and soon the new episodes of season 5 will be aired! So thank you all for reading, and reviewing! I can tell you that everytime I read your reviews I felt like I could fly and laugh and smile and yes everything. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one thing.**

* * *

_/ Well there's so much to be happy about  
__In this life what a wonderful chance  
__We have to work hard, play hard  
__And maybe even find yourself a little girl  
__And make some romance  
__So don't you think It'd be so lame  
__To get all crazy drunk  
__And start a fight? / _Aquabats – Aquabat March

.,..-GA,.:--

Callie and George was sitting eating dinner. Callie focused on the delicious steak and the rich red wine while George was staring out the window. The sun was about to set and painted the sky with other colors than blue. The slopes where ghostly empty and the snow reflected in the orange lamps. The rest of the scenery was dark, sickening, pulling dark and George suddenly felt like he had had enough.

He wasn't hungry as his stomach felt all fluttery and upset. He needed to be somewhere else. Yes, he had tried but dammit, this wasn't how "okay" would feel like. Callie wasn't the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. They had spent the weekend together and all ready he thought up plans in how to avoid her. He was sick of her.

It was all his gut that pushed him of the chair and said the horrible things he said. Or maybe it was the heart.

"I can't do this. You can't do this. We're not meant to last. I'm sorry but this doesn't feel right."

He grimaced at his words and at Callie's horrified expression. But instead of talking to Callie about what he was thinking and how he felt, he fled away thinking that Callie could think it over for herself and come to the same conclusion that he had.

,.,.-:.GA.-..-

George barges in to the women's hotel room where he finds Izzie and Alex still sitting on the floor playing cards. They both looks at him confused and George feels like there's coming steam out of his ears as he commands to Alex:

"Get out."

Alex froze in position and frowns at George harsh voice.

"What'd h..?"

"I said get out." George repeats to Alex and points at the door. Alex looks at Izzie who slowly shakes her head.

"Go, Alex." She says and pleads at him with her eyes.

"No." Alex simply say but stands up. "I'm not leaving. Why aren't you with Callie, your wife?"

"I don't need a reminder of who she is." George snaps and blows up his chest a bit.

"You don't know how fucking lucky you are! She's way out of your league."

"I know." George says, a bit less angry now and looks at Izzie.

Alex sees the adoration in George eyes that express the same feeling he has for Callie.

"You two are crazy, you know that?" Alex blurts out and walks towards the door. He push George up at the wall and shakes him before letting him go and walks away.

"Jesus." George say in a bit of a chock as he watches Alex walk away. He sits heavily down on the bed opposite Izzie and rubs his face with his hands. He keeps his hands on his face and feels the silence press on his ears. The tension's intense in the room and he feel as though he could vomit for all of the emotions that floats around. What a mess he had created.

"I think that you have broken me." Izzie suddenly speak.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I..." He sighs and takes away his hands for his eyes. She sits there with a small smile on her face which contradicts the tears in her eyes. All he want is to kiss and make up for it all. It hurt him that she hurt.

"You're a stupid guy. You're a stupid guy who can't do anything right. You just see yourself and walk along the road that's only for you, not caring of how many people you stomp on when you make your way to happiness. We could have solved this before the bombs had dropped. Now, it's all ruins. There's a goddamn mess and I lay there buried under it all. Too late to ask me for help. Too late..." She stares in front of her as she speak with a foreboding voice. It 's a neutral tone and the usual worried wrinkles in her forehead can not be seen.

George knew he had hurt her bad because she had given up.

"I care for others, I do. But for one minute when I'm selfish, when I need something for my own, the world collapse on top of me. There has to be something I can do..." George says and chokes at the words.

"You are selfish. You don't really care. You're wrong, you have made the wrong choices, you've only got yourself to blame." Izzie say and sighs.

"I ... feel wrong. Like I've lost someone. Please, can't you help me find her?"

"George... I can't do this." Her body begin to shake as she breathes in hard.

"Please Izzie, I love you." George says and tears rolls down his cheeks. He moves to sit behind her and wraps his body around her.

"I'm gonna make this better. I'm gonna fix you up, okay?" Izzie keeps crying, George holding her firmly.

The world outside seemed to have paused, all noises muffled as they held each other.

:GA:;

"Callie, do you know where George is?" Alex comes up to Callie who is sitting in the bar.

She is staring straight in front of her holding a wine glass in her swaying hand.

"No." She replies without looking at him and drinks some more of her wine.

"He's cheating on you with Izzie, he loves her." Alex say preparing for a chocked Callie.

"I know." She say tiredly and takes another sip of her wine.

"Why don't you take a seat here with me, I hate drinking alone."

A little later...

Callie leans over the counter and stretch her arms out as she rests her head on top of them.

"I feel like I've got hit by a train that ripped away my body, leaving my last breath still standing."

"Wow, poetry. Who knew?" Alex tease and sips on his beer, still holding his gaze at her.

"Yeah, that's a sure sign I've had to much to drink. Come on Karev, help this poor and lonely lady back to her room before she starts singing "I am beautiful" in the wrong key." Callie mumble and lifts her head.

Alex is right by her side and she leans heavy on him. She could feel his muscles working when he held her in a tight grip and she caught herself getting turned on. She felt the need to stabilize herself and as she looked up she saw Alex staring with his piercing green eyes. Before she could get a hold of the situation, Alex had moved his head closer to her face and in a reflex she opened her mouth to kiss him.

The kiss lasts for about five seconds before Callie brakes it off and without looking at him comments: "No thank you, I don't think so. I'm done with boys anyway."

She stumbles away from him on shaky legs, leaving Alex looking terrible hurt and a bit confused. He puts his hands up to his mouth and checks his breath.

:;:;GA:;:;

Derek sighs once again as he breaks at the red light. Meredith sit with her hands clasped together and try to keep warmth. The had ridden in silence back to the cabin. At dinner Meredith had noticed that Derek seemed to be more quiet than usual and she wondered if it was because she hadn't been with Derek that day and that he was upset with her.

"Derek I..." She begins but Derek doesn't answer, a scene that had been repeated all through dinner. This time Meredith wasn't going to let him get away of being angry with her.

"My ass hurts." She blurts out, hoping for Derek's attention. And it worked because Derek turn to look at her with raised eyebrows and he opens his mouth to reply but turn to watch the road instead and there's another silence. Derek parks the car and moves to unbuckle the seatbelt. Meredith hurries to cover her hand on his to stop him from leaving.

"What?" Derek asks, his tone of voice slightly irritated.

"You tell me. Are you mad at me Derek?"

He sighs.

"Tell me." Meredith repeats.

"I was extremely jealous of you and the snowboard guy..."

"You were?" Meredith asks incredulously.

"Yes, and that's what bothers me the most. I'm not the jealousy type. I don't own you, you can do what ever you want. At least that is what the logical part of my brain tells me." He looks into her eyes and takes her hand in his.

"But it's hard seeing you with another man. I have this almost childish desire for you as mine solemnly that I haven't felt since I was five and my sister tried to stealing my toy truck."

Derek steps out of the car and starts walking to the cabin. Meredith hurries to follow, feeling more at ease when he wasn't mad at her. The snow crunch under her feet as she catch up with him.

"So I'm just a sexy toy to you?" Derek stops but doesn't face her. He blows out a cloud of hot breath into the ice-cold air as he thinks about it.

"I don't know." is his reply.

"You don't know?" Meredith mirrors his question, feeling odd inside.

"What do you want?" He asks her and now it's her time to stop and stare.

"I... I've got to go." Meredith says and flee to Cristina. Like she always did.

:;.--GA;:

"... Where do you go to have some fun around here?"

Cristina sits on one of the barstool facing James. It was about nine o'clock and Cristina had practically stuck by his side all through the evening. Cristina had turned on her charms but in the middle of everything realized that James was not into women as he was gay. Now she was just small talking as she still wanted to go through with the plan.

"Oh, you'd be amazed by all of the places they have around here. Apparently there's other things besides Swiss chocolate that they're famous for." James tells her and they both laugh to the subtle meaning of his words.

"Hi, are you still sitting here, Cristina?" Addison walks up to them.

"Have you seen Burke?" Cristina blurts and looked around. And she catches sight of him standing with Mark by the other side of the bar, staring at them. She shivers with pleasure and leans more closely to James.

"Yes, they haven't moved from their spot over there since I left to shower." Addison tells her and sits down.

As on cue, the boys decides to break their little party by joining them.

"Cristina." Burke says in his surgical voice with a slight more ice in it.

"Addison." Mark says in a pleading voice. There's an awkward silence as the guys ignores James.

"Something you want, Burke?" Cristina ask with a meaningful look.

"Yes." Burke answer shortly and leans back with his body to gather up enough strength. Then, before anyone could stop him, he swings a straight punch at James nose. They all stare in chock as James grimace of pain and red blood flows down his nostrils. His nose bent in a awful angle, no longer the perfect model nose anymore.

Burke is about to swing another one when Mark steps in and instead of Burke's knuckle in James pretty boy face, it hits Mark hard on the chin. Mark collapse on the floor which made Addison shriek: "Burke for the love of god, calm down!"

Burke looks astonished at his hand, as if he had been possessed by something that made him go berserk. Cristina gives him a half smile and makes an attempt to speak but he flees away from her. She was to much to for him right now.

Mark seem still surprised by the knock out punch as Addison try to do a quick exam.

"Mark, baby, are you okay. How many fingers do you see?" Addison ask him worriedly.

"Ouch." is all Mark can say as he rubs his chin. "Burke's got more swing to it than Derek." He establish which makes Addison giggle at the memory.

To her relief of Mark not being hurt, she kisses him.

"Wow, had I known I could get forgiven by being punched I'd do it more often." Addison helps him up and sneaks a hand on his waist.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." She answers and leads the way to a more private area so that they could make up for what they've lost this weekend.

:;:GA,..-:


	11. New beginnings

_/.I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,  
__And where your love has always been enough for me._  
_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong._  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So I'm going home._  
_Well I'm going home./ Daughtry - Home_

:;:GA,.

The doctors left on the early Sunday. They were more exhausted then when they left.

Callie decided happily to sit with Sydney this time. The thought of sitting with George was unthinkable as he was no1 on the hate-list. The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach had revealed to come true and unconsciously she had known all along that they were not meant to be.

Callie sighs as she sat down on the seat. She turns to look out of the plane window, the movement's cause is mostly because of in the corner of the eye she sees Alex sit down beside her. _"Awkward!" _she thinks.

Alex stares at Callie's back, her black hair shining in the lamps. Once again, his eyes turned downwards in the corners – creating his puppy-eye look. _"Love me." _he thinks.

The others are seated the same as they were the last time.

.,.-;GA.-.-

"I'm so glad you forgave me." Mark mumbles in Addison's ear, for the hundred time.

"Mm.. Me too." She sighs happily and looks at him, for the first time not worrying about the future.

She puts her hand on his and he kisses it.

They smile synchronized as if they shared the biggest secret.

Anyone watching would surely have tried to gouged their eyes out or puked of all the lovey-goey...

.:GA;,.

Izzie picks casually at the arm seat with an abscent smile on her face as she sat there remembering.

George looks at her, surprised that she's smiling. He is afraid that he would ruin her happy mood by asking her what's making her smile but his curiosity is too much.

"Watcha thinking about?"

"I just got a flashback from when you where bathing and I walked to brush my teeth. I always laugh when I remember your facial expression. You looked absolutely terrified, you were so terrified of me back in a way. Like you were with Meredith. Ha ha! How did we become so close anyway?" She wonders to herself, not looking at him.

He blush at the memory. That scene had played over and over in his head. He had been terrified, such a beautiful model seeing him naked. Any other woman would probably laughed or avoided him after that. But she hadn't. She had pushed herself into his life, ignoring his shyness.

"I was defenseless against you. You walked into my life and forced me to love you."

Izzie's eyes wide at his last words and her mouth falls open, still not looking at him though.

"_Great George, why can't you ever shut up!"_ He mentally slaps himself.

.;:GA-  
_  
/.I don't know why  
__You want to follow me tonight_  
_When the rest of the world_  
_With whom I've crossed and  
I've quarreled_  
_Maybe you were right_  
_But baby I was lonely_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_I'm tired of being sorry. /_

-.,.,GA-.

Meredith twists and turns in her seat. The feeling of oddness is still there, creeping through her limbs, stinging her in her veins. This didn't feel right. It hadn't been doing so since the previous day. Actually, the odd, alien feeling began when she turned her back on Derek, leaving his question hanging. She hadn't talked to him since then.

In her mind, the conversation had kept on going, shifting from him being angry with her to her yelling at him. The whole thing was exhausting but now it was if she had crossed a line that she could cross back. He was on the other side.

Derek feels Meredith's stares. She made him burn with her looks, his whole body heated up and stung everywhere. Soon, he would be nothing but ashes if she kept staring, kept setting him on fire. He needed her to answer, but what would she say? Until she told him her answer, he was going to sit here and figure out his.

She continues to stare at him and when he couldn't take it anymore, he turn to look straight to her. She doesn't budge, her eyes seem to tell him something. They both get up and out of their seats in no time, meeting in the planes isle.

"I want you in my house, by my side. It's lonely and so cold without you." Meredith confess to him and caress his chest with her hands.

"I want us to do things right. I want you as my wife." He confess to her and see her swallow.

"Yeah, we'll think about that one." She answer, slightly not at ease with him hurrying her into such a commitment. To her joy, he simply nods and he accepts her hesitation. He's not expecting her to say yes just like that. With her, it takes a whole lot of thinking and planning before any change could happen.

"I want to show you something." Meredith say and smiles at him. She takes Derek's hand and leads him to the bedroom, underneath her clothes she feels the satin caress her skin.

Cristina watch them leave. She hadn't ever felt regret for anything in her whole life, or she couldn't let herself feel such a weak and distracting emotion. Where she should have felt regret for being the cause for Burke hitting James, she felt anger towards him. It was _his _fault for not wanting to sleep with her in the first place.

Cristina looks at him, sitting with his eyes shut, looking serene. She certainly doesn't feel serene. She worries what he might think of her now. _"What if he would call of the wedding. If he decided he didn't love her anymore." _

"Burke." She pleads for him. He doesn't answer her, shutting his eyes more tightly as to block away the sound of her voice.

"Preston. I did wrong. I'm ..." She hesitates at the last word, it had stuck deeply in her throat and didn't wanted to be sounded.

Burke open his eyes and looks her way, expecting her to spit out the last word.

"..sorry." She ends in a soft voice. This moment, she allows herself to let down her guard. She decide that she needed him to understand that.

"Cristina. I love you." He say as it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

Cristina moves from her chair, relieved as it felt like she had been sitting on nails. She sits down in his lap and lean on to his chest. Burying her face deep into his sweater she mumbles:

"I love you too." He nods and kiss her on top of her head.

"I know."

Meredith hurries out of her clothes. Keeping her distance to Derek so that he could see her all dressed up for him. But he throws himself at her without really looking, starting to unbuttoning her bra as he kisses her on the shoulders.

"Hey, don't you see what I'm wearing?" she asks him, feeling a bit hurt.

"I've already seen it." he breathes quickly, not completely aware of that he was telling her something he shouldn't have.

"You have? When?"

"When I was packing your things, last night when you ran to Cristina and slept there."

"Oh." She feels a little bit disappointed that she had ruined the surprise, but then what did it care anyway? She would get the result that the lingerie promised.

"But it looks better on you then it did in you suitcase. Much much better." He whisperes into her ear before he kisses her on the lips. His hands on his stomach moving to her lower abdomen and lower.

She smiles and ruffles his hair. He smells so good, his hands feels so good on her. She trace her nails on his back which makes him shiver.

Slowly they laid down, she on top of him. His hands on her ass, her legs around his. Her lips on his skin.

Together they reached the place where only they could go.

:;-.,GA:; . ¨

"I've got another memory." George say after some time of silence.

"I'm not in the mood right now, George." Izzie answer through her teeth. Her good mood had ebbed out a while ago, replaced with a longing which caused anger.

"Why?" He asks stupid. Such a man's thing to do as they didn't get feeling, or at least womens feelings.

"I don't care about your memory. It's all ruined now anyway."

Both Addison and Mark is listening in on their conversation and they look at each other as to say that they have been to so much more than the interns had.

"You need to forgive him." Mark turns to say in a knowingly tone to Izzie.

Addison give him a irritated look as she still wasn't comfortable with George and him cheating on Callie, her closest friend at the hospital.

"Oh, look who's giving relationship advices." Izzie comments sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Mark holds up his hands apologetically.

"Yeah well butt off!" Izzie snaps at him and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Blondie's gone feisty." Mark says humored. Izzie ignores him and breathes through her nostrils.

The most annoying thing about Mark was that he was right. That she needed to forgive George, at least for the sake of her own well being. But _now _when Mark said it, it would be stupid if she obeyed.

"Izzie, Mark's right. Forgive me, please!" George pleads.

Damn it, now he even made it harder on her. But what if this was the loophole she needed.

"I... I'll forgive you if you let me forget. I need to forget to forgive because..."

"Because I hurt you." George ends her sentence.

"Yeah, because you hurt me."

"I will never forget that."

"Then I will forgive you."

They both nod, both feeling so much better...

And then Mark feels the need to comment the scene : "Aaaw."

"Mark!" Addison slaps him, a bit amused. Izzie and George blush and ignores each other, and Mark.

:;:.GA-..

This trip was full of insight. Meredith finally got ready to let Derek into her life. Derek finally got to say what he needed to say. Burke discovered just how strong his love was to Cristina. Cristina discovered that it was safe to open up sometime and let her guard down. Izzie finally got her George back and George finally got his life on track again. Mark got his Addison and Addison her Mark.

For most of them, they got their happy ending. For Callie, the happy ending was currently waiting in the horizon, not ready to reveal it self. For Alex the maturity needed to grow inside of him before he could have the happy ending. Sydney simply had a bad weekend, something that could resemble to a bump in the road. Because most of the time, the road Sydney saw was her happy road.

-GA-- _/.You know I love you baby_  
_And I know you love me too_

_We stepped off the plane_  
_Into a warm sunny day./_

-:..GA..::-

_The flight landed when the sun was halfway down. The orange glow reflected on the plane and it's warmth welcomed the doctors. They all felt good to be home._


End file.
